The present disclosure relates to a stator assembly method and a stator assembly apparatus, and in particular to a method and an apparatus that mount coils that each have slot housed portions and coil end portions formed from a conductive wire to an annular stator core that has a plurality of teeth that extend radially inward from a back yoke and slots formed between two teeth.
Hitherto, there have been known a stator assembly method and a stator assembly apparatus that mount coils to an annular stator core (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193597, for example). The stator core has a plurality of teeth that extend radially inward from a back yoke, and slots formed between two teeth. The coils are formed from a conductive wire, and each have linear portions to be housed in the slots and coil end portions positioned outside the slots. A plurality of coils are combined with each other to form an annular coil assembly.
The stator assembly apparatus includes a jig disposed on the radially inner side of the stator core. The jig is formed in a generally circular column shape, and has a plurality of holding grooves which are provided in the outer peripheral surface of the jig and to which the linear portions of the coils of the coil assembly are to be inserted. The stator assembly method includes a step of attaching coils sequentially in the circumferential direction to holding grooves of a jig one by one, and a step of disposing the coils, which have been attached to the jig, in a radially inner space of a stator core and pushing out the coils radially from the radially inner side toward the radially outer side to insert linear portions of the coils into slots of the stator core.